


The Skirt

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Other hunters always treated you like you weren’t capable of doing the job just fine. They used to say that women were weak and it made you furious every time. The only hunter that respected you was John Winchester.

You’ve met a few years ago while he was cleaning out the vampire nest. If it weren’t for you, he’d be dead because one of the blood suckers sneaked on him. Fortunately, you got in and ganked that son of a bitch, earning a beer from John in the process.

From then, you hunted together and you were like a mother to his kids, even though you weren’t much older than Sam and Dean. Everything was perfect, really. The only thing that bothered you were your feelings.

You couldn’t help but fall in love with him. Watching him fighting and protecting you and his boys always made your knees weak and you honestly had no idea what to do about it.

That night you were going undercover with John as FBI agents. You got dressed in the only skirt you had, adding heels, blazer and a shirt blouse. You never got a chance to dress up a little so it was a nice opportunity. When you got out of the room he was already waiting for you, leaning against his room’s door frame and looking like a damn Adonis.

His gaze wandered down your body, making you blush in the process. He never looked at you like that.

“I think you should get changed.” John said simply and you were shocked. You thought that you looked great.

“Why? What’s wrong?” You asked, walking towards him.

“Isn’t that skirt too short?” He wondered and you rolled your eyes at him.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short. And why do you care about the length of my skirt, huh?” You asked, teasing him a bit.

“I care about that skirt because…” He stepped closer, so close that his breath fanned over your face making you dizzy. “…when I look at it, all I want to do is rip it off of you.”


End file.
